U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,821 filed on May 7, 1984 under French priority (patent No. 83.07764 of May 10, 1983) relates to an apparatus for the dissolution of ozone in a fluid, by injection in said fluid of ozonic air or a gas such as ozonic oxygen, usable in particular for the ozone treatment of water, notably of water for human consumption.
This apparatus, including at least one tube placed vertically in a vertical tubular enclosure and communicating with said enclosure by its lower end, and by its upper end with means for supplying the fluid to be treated and the ozonic air, or ozonic gas, is characterized notably in that the vertical tubular enclosure is of a very extended length - possibly reaching from 10 to 100 meters - when compared to its diameter which is advantageously between 0.5 and 5 meters.